The Dayton Clinical Oncology Program (DCOP) was incorporated in the State of Ohio in 1982 as a non-profit 501 C-3 corporation. A Consortium Agreement was established between DCOP, the Dayton Area hospitals (all except Children's Medical Center), and Wright State University (WSU). A governing board was established, and corporate bylaws were developed. Currently, DCOP has an elected Board of Trustees with Howard M. Gross, M.D., DCOP Principal Investigator, as Chairperson of the Board, Stuart Merl, M.D., Associate Principal Investigator, as Vice Chairperson, Sidney J. Pinkus, MBA, Chief Executive Officer of DCOP, as President of the Board, and 15 other Trustees representing the 13 member hospitals, WSU, and at-large community members of our service area. The Board meets quarterly to review budget reports and program activities. Since 1982, DCOP has successfully applied for and received funding from NCI as a CCOP. We are currently seeking continued funding through the fiscal year ending May 31, 2014. Our current staff includes 16 Oncology Research Nurses funded by our member hospitals, and 16 office staff funded by the grant, including directors for quality, regulatory, and prevention, quality coordinator, data coordinator, research manager, data managers, administrative assistant, research associates, and research coordinators. Our current active physician Co Investigators total 74, representing our 13 hospitals and various specialties including oncology, radiation therapy, urology, surgery, gynecology, pulmonary and gastroenterology. WSU has been providing personnel, payroll, and accounting services support through a sub-contracting relationship established on December 23, 2001, when the grant was transferred from former fiscal agent Kettering Medical Center to DCOP. DCOP has continued as the grantee organization since that date.